Passive Aggression
by 08simmonsf
Summary: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Gigi Darcy can't get hold of her brother. (Set after ep. 84)


_Set after ep. 84._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

She had texted him to inform her of whether he'd be going to theatre (and with whom) this evening. She knew it would take some time- he'd naturally start pacing and wasting time worrying- but after several hours of radio silence, she knew something was wrong. Gigi hadn't expected her brother to immediately update his progress on his ongoing infatuation with Lizzie Bennet, but her brother was not one to ignore her, no matter how amazing or sour this day turned out to be.

So instead of pestering him with text messages and phone calls, neither of which he seemed to be returning, she headed straight for his office on the fifth floor. Being the sister of Pemberley's CEO did have its advantages, and so it was an air of confidence that she strolled past his personal secretary's desk and had her arm raised to knock, before a tiny voice spoke.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there Miss Darcy. He's rather busy and has requested absolutely no visitors."

The situation was dire indeed. Lizzie's rejection of a night at the theatre couldn't have been as bad as last Halloween, could it? No matter what Darcy's policy on visitors may be, she was his sister and it was her job to console her brother. She had half a mind to inform Mrs Reynolds, and in fact all of Pemberley's staff, as such, when the secretary's phone started ringing.

The tiny woman with the tiny voice, who had risen from her desk chair at the sight of Gigi, now sat back down and quickly lifted the receiver. The voice emanating from the telephone was loud enough to be heard from where Gigi still stood, hands lowering into her pockets as she stepped away from the door and sunk into the sofa directly opposite from Reynold's desk.

"Mrs Reynolds, has Stan from IT gotten back to you yet?"

"No Mr Darcy, but I've sent Trisha an urgent email and it seems Stan is currently having a business lunch with-"

She was cut off as the more masculine voice interrupted; belonging to her brother yet Gigi almost didn't recognise it for it was harsh and bitter, and full of anguish.

"-then I shall have to take matters into my own hands. Can you confirm Lizzie made her flight?"

"Yes sir. She boarded about an hour ago and the plane left not too soon after. Should I alert you when it lands in Fresno?"

"Please. And Mrs Reynolds.."

"Yes sir?"

"Can you inform my sister that I am headed out of town and will not be back until next Thursday at the earliest."

"Of course sir."

With that the phone call ended, the receiver hung up and Mrs Reynolds begun furiously typing away at her keyboard. Gigi sat in contemplative thought. It was simple impossible, unthinkable even, that her brother was so heartbroken he would send Lizzie away. It was inexcusable to deny her the rest of her shadowing over a failed attempt at asking her out. She understood him wanting to to flee, just as he had done after Halloween, but to inhibit Lizzie's Grad school project?

A tiny voice spoke from across the room, waking Gigi from her disgruntled musings. Mrs Reynolds was telling her what she herself had already heard just moments ago. Gigi looked up, nodded her understanding, and then once more continued her increasingly angry inner monologue. But with each "how dare he?" came the immediate "but of course William wouldn't do that."

She played this tennis match over and over, and so it was with some surprise that the office door burst open and her brother sped past, completely oblivious to the world around him. His head was staring at the phone in his hand, texting or emailing someone she knew not who. He didn't notice his sister or the way she had leapt to her feet at his presence.

Darcy certainly didn't notice her following him, a few paces behind, as he made his way towards the elevators and rode down to the ground floor. He didn't even notice when he had made it to his car, or that she had placed herself inside the passenger seat. It was only once he was behind the wheel he forced himself to put away his phone, lock his seatbelt and contemplate the task of driving. His knuckles were white across the steering wheel, and his furrowed brow reminded Gigi of the last time she had seen him this angry. Not since-

"Gigi! Why are you-"

"-William. Never mind me, what's going on with you?"

He contemplated answering, as he always does, but instead chose to shift the gear stick into reverse and revved the engine. He quickly and efficiently left the company car park and was headed towards the exit before the silence was broken between them.

"What's happened William? It's to do with Lizzie isn't it?"

His face blanched at the sound of her name, his knuckles tightened across the steering wheel and he carefully came to a stop at the red light which demanded his vehicle remain stationary.

"Whatever's happened, I'm sure we can fix it-"

"-No. Gigi you don't understand. You don't know-"

"-Well I won't know unless you tell me!"

He actually turned his head and stared at her for a while, before realising the light had changed and he should continue driving. Continue on until he got home. Clutch, first, accelerator, clutch, second, drive. Drive. Just keep driving until oblivion because where in the world could he, should he go? He told her though. He knew his sister well enough that she would want to know. She had a right to know.

As the sped up and down those unforgiving hills, William Darcy recounted the afternoon he spent with Lizzie, and the reasons why she was now currently travelling back home to be with her family. He knew Gigi would be upset; after all she had become good friends with Lizzie, and in any case, this matter could only remind them both of their previous dealings with Wickham.

Gigi sat in silence, shock and anger bubbling up inside of her. Once her brother had finished his tale, the two Darcys continued their journey in silence, neither knowing what to say or how to comfort the other. What do you say in a situation such as is? The girl they both cared so deeply about, was now flying away, and as much as they missed her, and would continue to miss her, they knew it was for the best. Lizzie needed to be with her family. Just as the Darcy siblings always leaned on each other so the Bennets would too.

But that didn't mean it hurt any less, or that their hearts were not breaking along with Lizzie's as they pulled up to their house. Darcy parked and turned off the engine. Whilst Gigi remained seated for several minutes, her brother was already out of the car and unlocking the front door. She knew not why he was in such a hurry, but the raw ache vibrating within her was reducing to a hollow numbing sensation, and soon she found her feet carrying her towards her bedroom.

She collapsed onto her bed, and was not aware of the frantic behaviour fumbling round the house. She didn't notice her brother packing up his travel suitcase or collecting his laptop or walking into her room to say goodbye. She was completely oblivious to the world. A man she had once fancied herself to be in love with, was now terrorising her life again, but this time through her friend and brother's true love. Her world was spinning, despite her lyi motionless on top of her duvet.

Her face burrowed into the soft, silky comfort it provides, but it did nothing to drown out the agony of her thoughts. She flipped herself over, and turned on her stereo. She put on anything, anything to distract her and silence her own bitterness. But when the next song played, and it reflected exactly how she was feeling, that was when the rain of tears began.


End file.
